1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device using a dielectrophoresis and an electrophoresis and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an electro-dielectro-phoretic display device displaying color images and a method of displaying color images on such a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reflective displays can realize flexible displays with low costs, and show low power consumption. Therefore, the reflective display can be used as a display device in low power mobile displays. The reflective displays can be electrophoretic displays (“EPDs”), liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), electrowetting displays (“EWDs”), and electrochromic displays (“ECDs”). Among the above types of reflective displays, the most developed reflective display is the EPD using movements of particles.
Since the reflective display displays images by reflecting external lights, the reflective display only can be used when the external lights exist, and cannot be used in a dark space without the external light or at night. Therefore, a display device that performs as a reflective display in a state where the external light exists and performs as a light emission display in a state where there is no external light has been required.
One conventional EPD includes a capsule including electroluminescence (“EL”) particles and particles blocking the light emitted from the EL particles. In this conventional display, a light of desired color can be emitted or blocked in the light emission mode, however, the light of desired color cannot be reflected or blocked in the reflection mode.
Another conventional EPD includes reflective particles and photoluminescence (“PL”) particles having the same charges as each other in a cell. In still another conventional EPD, a bright opaque state and a dark opaque state are realized by direct current (“DC”) voltage using positive charged particles and negative charged particles, and a transparent state is displayed by alternating current (“AC”) voltage, and thus, three states can be realized using one pixel.